


Where is that then ?

by areeskimosreal



Series: A different world. [1]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: An overhead conversation ruins Kayleighs day.





	Where is that then ?

“ So my office at one then, assuming you don't have any better offers “ 

“ What do you fancy ?” 

John raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“ John , that's not on the menu you dirty pig , well not in your office anyway, I meant what do you want for lunch ?” 

“ You know my tastes by now , surprise me “ 

“ Okay, I'll pick something up, see you at 1 ish then “ 

“ Great” 

John undid his seat belt and turned to get out the car 

“ Ahem “ Kayleigh said looking at him with a smile, “ aren't you forgetting something ?“ 

“ Nope don't think so , “ his attempt at keeping a straight face lasted only seconds, then he broke into a huge grin, turned back, took hold of her. and kissed her passionately.

“ That's better, don't make me remind you again Jonathan, else you'll go on the naughty step” 

He looked at her lovingly as she fixed her lipstick in the mirror, and once again counted his blessings. Was she really his girlfriend ?, god yes and he loved it, loved her .

“ Right Mambo, we can go now” 

John got out and hurried round the car to open her door,

“ John do you do that because you're a gentleman, or because I might flash a bit of stocking top, or a bit thigh .?“ She said staring in his eyes and deliberately letting her skirt slide up as she got out the car .

“ Yes “ John replied blushing “ definitely yes “

They walked into work and clocked in , as they reached the end of the corridor, Kayleigh went left to the lockers John went right to the offices, as he passed she playfully slapped his bum, 

“ Laters Mambo “ She giggled.

He laughed shook his head and headed up for another day of drudgery, looking forwards to lunch already.

Surprisingly Kayleigh didn't see John all morning , he always managed to see her even if it was just to wink or nod as he passed, or a quick squeeze of her hand at the stall, but not today not a sign.

“ Hope he's alright “ She thought.

At 10 to 1 Kayleigh started her lunch, she got herself a salad baguette and still orange and picked up a tikka wrap and Pepsi max for John , she loved John and being able to talk to him for an uninterrupted hour in company time was a little bonus. Normally shop floor staff weren't allowed in the office area without permission or appointment. John had let everyone concerned know that if she wanted to see him, she had permission at anytime so she headed up to his office. They behaved themselves there, although they did on occasion have a serious snog, she suddenly blushed thinking about what they could get up to in there, “ Give it time , she thought “ Give him time” 

As she walked along the corridor she could hear a lot more talking than usual most of it indistinct, she could hear John, and at least 3 other men, “ Curious” she thought. John's office door had a little do not disturb slide on it, they'd used it themselves, on occasion, that was being used as was a” meeting in progress” sign on the door.

Kayleigh went next door to Cath the HR manager, John and her had adjoining offices both served by a little kitchen in between them .She knocked on the ajar door.

“ Oh high Kayleigh love , John said you might be up, take a seat you're welcome to sit and wait but I don't know how long they'll be, hopefully not too long eh” 

“ What's happening Cath, who's in what's it about ?” 

“ I can't say I wasn't told , all I know is there's a bit of a scandal somewhere in the group. Fraser Lovat the HR director for the group is here, with Alan Campbell and Alan's boss Ian something.” 

“ Why is John in there ?” 

“ You'll know as soon as I do, sooner perhaps “ Cath looked at Kayleigh and smiled..

As Cath spoke her phone rang,

“ Fraser hello …… ok I'll be right in “ 

“ Well it looks like I'm needed next door, we'll soon find out what's going on , you waiting here ?”

“ Yes please Cath If that's ok “ 

“ Sure love , more than welcome” 

Cath went through the little kitchen area and in the side door to John office, whether by accident or design she left the adjoining doors ajar.

Cath took in the white board , Ian thingy was standing at it ,Cath noticed a few things on it , the words Truro, regional, auditors and in big letters KAYLEIGH. 

“ Cath have a word with him will you make him see sense, I know you're friends “ Fraser said 

“ Fill me in then, what's happening “ Cath had known Fraser since their uni days and she could take certain liberties, “ I'm not a mind reader Fraser”

“ Okay abbreviated version, auditors went into the Truro regional office , there's a cash black hole , all those involved are on leave . We need somebody we can trust to do a good job to go to Truro as acting Regional manager, acting mind you for three months , and this idiot won't go “ he pointed to John. 

“ Why ?” Cath looked at John.

“ It's a secondment John , you'll get the going rate, car, expenses account we've even organised a nice flat at our expense , just go and do what you do well , just manage the region.” Alan said almost pleading.

“ Look Fraser I'm chuffed to have been asked but I'm at a nice place in my life just now. “ 

Kayleigh had moved a little closer to the door ,curious about what was happening to “ her “ John .

Ian spoke up. “ Look John it's only three months , this Kayleigh whoever she is, shouldn't be the reason you hold back, don't let this little thing “ he pointed at the whiteboard where car share was written, “ ruin your chances of going up the ladder , this will fast track you son don't let this hold you back “ Kayleigh heard every word.

“ She'll get someone else, John you know how popular she is she won't be on her own for long, after all three months isn't long is it “ Alan added. 

“ No I suppose you're right “ John sighed. 

That was the last Kayleigh heard , she turned in tears and spent the last of her lunch crying quietly in the ladies.

Three lovely months they had had together and now it was over, he had to choose between work and her , and work had won so it seems.

The rest of the day past slowly for both of them, John couldn't wait to tell her his news , she was dreading what John was going to tell her later. 

“ Thank God that's that day over love, how was yours?, by the way sorry I missed lunch, I had visitors most of the day” 

“ I know I came up and sat with Cath for a while “ She said flatly 

“ As we missed lunch , how about we stop off and have a sit in Chinese for a change ?, there's something I want to tell you “ 

“ Okay, fine “ 

John looked at her and hoped his news would help cheer her up.

They drove in silence to their favourite Cantonese, Kayleigh sat across from him  
not relishing this evening one little bit. Fighting the urge to breakdown in tears.

“ Kayleigh “ John said reaching for her hands “ I…..” 

“ Please don't John, please no “ 

“ Don't what ?”

“ Don't dump me please, I'm sure we can work things out “ 

“ Dump you, why on earth would I do that, what made you think that ?.” 

“ I overheard you in the office I…..”

“Kayleigh, KAYLEIGH, “ John shouted as he saw her eyes roll back in her head and she fell sideways off her chair, although he was holding her hand it did little to slow her fall.

“ Need help here please “ he said in panic.

“John ?”

“ I'm here love , just lie for a minute you fainted , make sure you're ok before you try to sit up eh “ 

“ Do you need an ambulance?” Kayleigh heard a woman say.

“ No I'm okay now, I just had a funny turn nothing serious, just not eaten enough today I reckon . “ 

She looked around her and started crying again , John helped her sit up and held her tight, he hated her being upset, god he wanted her to be happy all the time, every minute of every day. 

“ Kayleigh love I …….” 

“ Don't John, don't do it please let's just talk yea, we'll talk and sort things , whatever it is we can work through it, I love you too much to finish like this , let's talk “ 

John gripped her shoulders and got her to face him, she looked at him with tear filled eyes, John felt his own eyes start to water.

“ Kayleigh, I love you and I would never, ever dump you , you are the best thing that's ever happened to me ever, what's been said to make you think I would?. I thought you knew the type of guy I was by now. I might not say it as often as you or as often as I should even, but I truly do love you , and I will never stop. You believe me don't you ? “ 

“ Sorry “ she said and moved back towards him , they hugged and John kissed the top of her head .

“ Promise you'll never leave me John, promise “ 

They eventually got their meal and sat enjoying their quiet time together , John feeling profoundly guilty at Kayleigh thinking he was going to dump her , Kayleigh embarrassed that she got so wound up that she'd fainted , after the usual small talk, and as they finished their drinks , John took her hands again.

“ So now you're fed, what happened earlier, ?” 

“ I missed breakfast John, then when I heard what I did in Cath’s office i had no appetite for lunch, then when we got here i was sure , well you know what I thought “ 

“ What did you hear that made you think I was stupid enough to dump you,?” 

“ That we'd only been together three months, that that wasn't that long and that “ little thing “was holding you back and that i'd soon find someone else. But I don't want somebody else John I just want you “ 

John laughed.

“ It's not funny John not one little bit “ She angrily said .

“ Sorry love, but you got it all wrong , like only you bloody could. The three months had nowt to do with how long we've been together, that's how long the secondment they want me on lasts “ 

“ What secondment?” 

“ I'll get to that , I didn't want to take on what they asked because we car share and we wouldn't be able to if I did, but as they pointed out you would find somebody else, to car share with , for the three months, that's what you heard you loon” 

“ Oh thank God, so we're definitely still us then? “ 

“ Of course we are “ 

“ What secondment ?” 

John told her the whole story , from the missing money, the faked invoices , the enforced leave, everything a shop floor employee wasn't supposed to know, right down to how much he was getting paid to do it.

“ So you said yes ? “ Kayleigh was excited for “ her” John 

“ Not yet no “ 

“ Why not for God's sake, you've missed out area and gone right to regional, you should have bitten Fraser's hand off, it's all you've ever worked for , it's you're big chance John. Why wait ?”

“You” 

“ Me , how me ?” 

“ I want to know , need to know if you're ok with it, it's 6 hours drive, we would only see each other at weekends , I don't know if that's enough for me, I need to see you more, hold you more than that, I can't be without you now” 

“ You're such a sweet sweet man Jonathan,” she said stroking his cheek. “ If you pull a few strings before you go , when you going by the way, I presume you are now ?” 

“ Monday “ 

“ Jesus that's soon ain't it ? anyway if you pull a few strings I can work longer Monday to Thursday and have a Friday off. I could use that day to travel there and we would have Friday and Saturday together and I could get the late train home on Sunday “ 

“ Nice plan, I could come back here some weekends too” 

“ It'll work John, imagine, my boyfriend John a regional manager, I can tell people can't I ?” 

“ Of course , me doing it isn't a secret , only the reason is “ 

“ Wait till Rachel hears, she'll hate me even more, bitch “

“ Well worth me going then , so you can taunt Rachel eh ! “ 

“ Every cloud John, every cloud “ She smiled.

**********************

Kayleigh spent Friday and Saturday night at John's so they could spend as much time together as possible before their enforced abstinence. John had decided to drive down to Truro on the Monday, he wanted to get there early so figuring in a 6 hour drive he would leave at 3 am . Or “ the crack of arse “ as Kayleigh put it., head straight to his office then play it by ear. He had also gotten Kayleigh's hours changed, perks of being a regional manager he told her, so she would join him on Friday.

“ It's a long time till Friday, seems like forever John “ 

“ Tell me about it , it's picking you up here at Mandy's that makes my days worth while” 

“ Don't I'll start crying again , look I'll just get out we've already said goodbye , I'll see you on Friday, text me your address again ok “ 

“ Okay, I love you “ he said moving in for a lingering goodbye kiss.

“ Well you're looking loved up “ said Mandy to a smiling Kayleigh as she shut the front door behind her,

“ Things are almost perfect Mandy, almost perfect” 

“ Almost ? wanna chat ?” 

“ I could do with a little advice as it happens “ 

“ Pringles and Prosecco do ?” 

“ A perfect combination Mand, I'll go get myself comfy see you in five “ 

John had packed his basics in to the car before he had gone to bed , he'd get the rest later. The half past two alarm was almost too much to bare but needs must, earning more meant a bigger better engagement ring for Kayleigh, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He got up and showered, he'd shaved before bed , had a slice of toast, a nice mug of tea, cleaned up and headed out the door. 

He heard the old diesel van start up nearby , chugging and backfiring, it drove up his street, and came to a halt right across his drive. 

“ Couldn't let you go without saying goodbye pal.” Steve said smiling as he wound down the window, “ could have picked a more reasonable time though mate , I've only had 2 hours sleep” 

“ Wanna beat the traffic buddy , should be almost there before rush hour, if they have one” 

“ Well you take care, I'll see you when you get back yes ?” 

“ Sure Steve I'll pop by and see the kids “ 

“ Enjoy yourself “ Steve winked as they shook hands. “ Anyway John I'm going back to bed , keep in touch “ 

“ Sure buddy “ 

Steve smiled a suspiciously strange smile at John as he forced the complaining gearbox into gear and drove off. 

John watched as it cleared the end of his driveway, and standing there was Kayleigh, huge smile on her face and two suitcases in hand.

“ That worked a treat “ She said “ Shook my fillings out in the back of that bloody thing but it was worth it to see the look on your face”

“ How did Steve know when I'd be in the drive ?“ 

“ We've been parked up for an hour two doors up, bloody freezing with no engine on, waited till we saw your hall light go on “ 

“ So we're going together then ?” John said taking her cases from her.

“From now on John wherever you go I go, I can't do without you for a day never mind a week “ 

“ What about work ? “ 

“ I've got holidays booked for this week, I might get a transfer eh ?“ 

“ Think so ?” 

“ John, I'll have you know I have connections in head office “ She said smiling.

He put her cases in the car, she took her usual seat and smiled at him , if he hadn't already fallen in love with her , he would have there and then.

“ Right Kayleigh ready for a new adventure ?” 

“As long as it's with you ,yes “ 

“ Truro here we come “ 

“ I meant to ask John, where is that then ?” 

“ Where's what ?” 

“ Truro, what country is it in ?”

“ You don't know where you're going, but you're still willing to go?” 

“ It's where you're going to be, so it's where I need to be” 

“ Is it any wonder I love you Miss Kitson ?”

“ It was fate Jonathan, pure and simple “


End file.
